


hetrosexuals

by memer



Series: the brony yukio saga [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bronies, Crack, Demon Yukio, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Anime, brony yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio introduces his girlfriend to the cram class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hetrosexuals

**Author's Note:**

> me

Yukio caressed his Twilight Sparkle body pillow softly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, baby," he whispered, planting a kiss on her snout.

The pillow said nothing in reply.

"Silent again," Yukio sighed, "yet still beautiful in every way."

He lay down, hugging it, and falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Yukio's first thought the next morning was that he was finally gonna introduce his girlfriend to his class. He smiled to himself, knowing it was finally time. He was sure no one would judge him for it.

He got ready, showering, breakfasting, and not brushing his teeth or else he'd break his toothbrush with his teeth again, and he couldn't afford to let those darling ponies to suffer again. He grabbed his body pillow and waited for Rin downstairs.

When Rin arrived at the door, he stopped. "You are not taking that thing to school."

Yukio set his jaw. "You and I both know the class can't go on forever thinking I'm single."

"For the love of God, Yukio-"

"She's coming," Yukio interrupted. "You can't stop me."

Rin sighed. "Fine." He looked in the camera like in the office.

 

* * *

 

 

"Everyone, I have some special news for you today," Yukio said, smiling.

Rin looked at Yukio with tired-looking eyes that communicated _please don't._ Yukio ignored him.

"Alright," he said to the silent class. "I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend." He reached under his desk and pulled out the body pillow he'd been hiding under there and stood it up so it was a little shorter than him and facing the class.

Suguro dropped his pen, eyes widening.

"You're kidding, right?" Izumo said, looking repulsed. "You're not _actually_ a brony, are you?"

"No?" Yukio was confused as to why no one was very supportive. "She's my girlfriend?"

Rin had put his face on his desk, covering his ears, clearly wanting nothing to do with his brother or the cringeworthy thing he was doing.

"Y-Yuki-chan..." Shiemi had tears welling up in her eyes. "I...I trusted you..."

Yukio got a defiant look about him. "Do you not believe I love her?!"

"I think... you love her a little too much," Konekomaru said hesitantly.

"I'll prove my love to her!" Yukio shouted. He whipped a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee facing the body pillow. "Twilight Sparkle, you are the love of my life, and I could never hope for anything better. Will you marry me?"

He reached up and made the top part of the body pillow bend forward and then back like it was nodding.

"Oh, Twi!" Yukio said, standing up and beginning to make out with the pillow. Most of the class took to copying Rin, who now had both of his arms over his head and you could hear muffled sobbing coming from him.

Suddenly, the pillow's eyes turned red and a mouth opened up in it and it ate Yukio whole. A deep, menacing voice echoed throughout the classroom: **"You shall pay. All of you will fall victim to I, Twilight Sparkle. I will consume every last one of you."**

Everyone in Assiah and Gehenna then died because they were all eaten by Twilight Sparkle. Even Satan. Twilight Sparkle became the new Satan.

 


End file.
